Scientia Potentia Est
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: "Knowledge is power." Less than five percent of all mammals are monogamous. Rika intends to find out why. [Kodaka x Rika, semi-implied Kodaka x Harem]


**Scientia Potentia Est**

or

**Return of the Harem King**

or

**Monogawa Shigamy**

or

**Monoguma Hasegamy**

or

**something something excuse for haganai harem(?) smex**

A _Haganai_ smutshot

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_the little hawk and his naughty teddy bear_)

* * *

Kodaka stared blankly at the bespectacled brunette standing before him.

"Eh?" he said. "Come again?"

"Rika wants to conduct a study on the benefits of monogamy versus polygamy."

The lass, with the white labcoat she wore over her school uniform, definitively looked the part of the intelligent science prodigy, but that wasn't the first thing Kodaka thought of when he looked at her. His underclassman was an inveterate pervert, and far too amorous for his tastes.

"No," he said flatly.

Kodaka turned to walk away from the girl who had accosted him in the hallway, but Rika snagged his hand in hers. For such a slight little waif, she had one hell of a strong grip.

She stopped him in his tracks, and circled around to get once more in front of him.

"Come on, sempai! Aren't you even a little bit curious?!" Rika said, pouting in a way that Kodaka would've found cute if not for her all-too forward _fujoshi_ proclivities. "Only around three percent of all known mammal species are monogamous! Doesn't that make you even a little intrigued?"

If Kodaka had been more interested in science, he had to admit this might have piqued his curiosity. But still, all he could think about right now was the fact that Rika would probably try to turn this into something perverted. He was not in the mood for her games.

"Not really," he said blandly, deftly twisting his hand out of Rika's grip – he was getting a lot of experience with that – and heading on down the hall.

Rika puffed her cheeks out, crossing her arms over her chest. She glowered childishly at her upperclassman, for a moment, before huffing and going after him.

"I'm serious, sempai. It's a matter of furious scientific debate!" Rika called out, speed walking down the hall to keep up with him. "Among placental mammals, it is far more efficient for a male to mate with and impregnate multiple females. In terms of spreading their genes, at any rate. Even among primates, our closest relatives in the animal kingdom, only about a quarter of all known species are monogamous. This could be a major breakthrough!"

Kodaka resisted the urge to grimace, listening to the girl talk.

"_What_ could?" he asked, half in spite of himself.

"My new research project!" Rika declared.

She had a fire in her eyes, and Kodaka was taken aback to see how passionate she looked about it. Usually, she only got this way about...

The young man grimaced, then, remembering who he was dealing with.

"There's no way you'd get anyone to go along with this," he muttered, stopping and looking his perverted junior in the eyes. "Not if you're planning what I think you are."

Rika immediately blushed, tittering in a perverted girlish manner. She clapped her hands over her cheeks and wiggled her hips.

"Oooh, _sempai!_" she squealed. "You know Rika so well! She would be so happy if you came to know her in _other ways~_"

Kodaka sighed.

Sadly, this was actually pretty _subtle_ for Rika.

"You know, I really DO have to get to class," he said, awkwardly brushing off the lass's flirtations.

"There's no need to worry, sempai," Rika interjected, grasping the hem of Kodaka's shirt before he could leave. "Rika has already cleared this with the teachers!"

Kodaka blinked.

"Wh-What did you say?"

Rika put on a confident smirk, striking a pose that might have looked cool coming from someone else, under different circumstances.

"Your science grades have been pretty low lately," she said with a low, husky pitch in her voice. "Haven't they, sempai?"

She gave him a sweetly pointed look. Kodaka winced, feeling like an arrow had just been shot through his gut.

"Y...yeah..." he reluctantly admitted, looking away from Rika. He was a shade paler than normal.

His science grades weren't just low.

He was all but failing biology – his teacher had told him as much several times already. While Kodaka was hardly a dunce, and not nearly as rowdy as his appearance would suggest, he was no straight-A student either. And while he did passably well in most of his classes, science just wasn't his strong suit.

The possibility of being failed right out of the school had been brought once or twice, with how low his biology grades were. If he didn't shape up and raise that average, getting held back would be the least of his worries.

If Rika knew this...

Kodaka gulped.

Dammit. She had him right where she wanted him. Rika was a certifiable scientific genius, and got a ridiculous amount of special treatment at the school just for how talented she was. If there was anyone who could help get his science grades out of the crapper, it would be her.

But what matter of price would she demand in exchange...?

Kodaka shivered. The wicked-seeming grin on Rika's face did nothing to allay his fears.

She giggled.

"Isn't Rika so _helpful_, sempai?" she cooed playfully, sauntering on up to Kodaka and wrapping her arms shamelessly around him. "She got that mean old teacher of yours to say he'd give you a passing grade in exchange for helping her with her research project. Don't you just want to throw Rika down and show her your appreciation~?"

Kodaka fought the urge to grimace.

He just KNEW this was going to be troublesome.

* * *

Sure enough...

Kodaka stared disbelievingly.

"How on earth did you get THEM to agree?" he asked, his voice a bit weak and shaky.

Mikazuki Yozora, Kashiwazaki Sena, and Kusunoki Yukimura stood at attention in Shiguma Rika's personal science classroom.

The first was dressed in tight daisy dukes, and an even tighter white tank top. She had a deathly glare, and face so red that it could have been splattered with ketchup and you wouldn't have seen much difference.

The second wore a very regal looking gown, all lace and frills, with a very, VERY steep neckline. It cut straight down the front of Sena's chest, exposing so much cleavage that Kodaka swore he could almost catch a glimpse of her nipples. She looked completely oblivious to what this would probably turn into.

The third and last of them was dressed in her usual maid outfit, looking nearly the same as ever. Except the skirt seemed shorter than usual, and why did Kodaka get the _distinct _impression that Yukimura wasn't wearing any panties right now...?

The blond half blushed and looked away from the trio.

At least Rika hadn't tried to rope Maria or Kobato into this, and Kodaka was sure she would have loved to. But he supposed the girl was at least TRYING to show something like restraint, since this was ostensibly an official research project and all.

That didn't mean, however, that he had any doubts as to the perverted genius's true intent.

"I-It's not like I w-w-_wanted_ to dress like this..." Yozora stammered, glaring weakly at Kodaka. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

Considering how strong the AC was going in here, Kodaka suspected that this gesture was mostly for the sake of her own modestly. Though she was probably ALSO irritated with Rika.

"Doesn't this dress look absolutely _gorgeous_ on my divine figure?" Sena said, her eyes twinkling with a simpleminded glee. She did a twirl, the long and poofy skirt of her dress twisting with the rotation.

Sena's breasts lagged a second or two behind the rest of her, and it took all of Kodaka's willpower not to stare when the heavenly mounds kept on going even after the rest of her body came to a stop.

Yukimura bowed low, and Kodaka could tell for sure now that her skirt was much, much, **much** shorter than normal. So much so that even with her back away from him, he could tell that the gender confused girl was almost certainly not wearing anything that would resemble decent underwear.

"Please use my body to your heart's content, Aniki," said the wannabe-guy humbly, making Kodaka's blush go thermonuclear.

"_What the hell, Rika?_" he snapped, spinning around to glare at the bespectacled brunette.

It took him a second to register the fact that Rika's labcoat was the only article of clothing to still adorn her frame. And considering the manner in which she usually wore the garment...

Against his will, Kodaka's eyes flicked down south of the border.

He saw everything.

Kodaka wished he could comically faint at the sight of Rika's private parts. He wished he would just get a nosebleed and pass out like they did in anime. He wished he could cease to be conscious, if only as an excuse to tear his gaze from the girl's naked slit.

She had shaved, it seemed.

Despite his best efforts, Kodaka remained fully conscious, his eyes glued to Rika's genitals.

He had said it before, hadn't he?

Aside from her personality, Rika could be very cute. As far as physical appearances went, she was totally his type. If not for how utterly forward and perverted she acted, Kodaka could have seen himself developing something like a crush on the prodigy.

Were he shallower, and a less reputable sort... Kodaka probably would have long ago taken the girl up on one of her many, many, _many_ offers of sexual favors.

As it was, he still couldn't help but stare at Rika's cooch for well over a minute, just dumbfoundedly ogling her naked sex and taking in every slightest detail of her moist, excited womanhood.

Yes.

Excited.

Kodaka knew as much about sex as most guys his age. It wasn't something he would proudly admit, but he had read his fair share of questionable publications, eyed a few gravure shots in his time. He could tell that Rika was wet... almost certainly from sexual arousal.

Dimly, he heard her speak.

"My, my... it seems like sempai has a very large penis~!" Rika playfully singsonged. "Judging by the displacement of fabric, I'd say it must be around twenty-five centimeters!"

Kodaka absently registered the sound of strangled squeaks from Yozora and Sena. Yukimura let out something almost like a pleased hum.

He wasn't sure whether to feel turned on or mortified.

After a moment of thought, he settled on a mixture of the two.

* * *

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kodaka realized that he probably shouldn't have been so quick to go along with Rika's little project. He probably should have resisted harder, even walked out of the room if he really didn't want to go along with it.

Rika wasn't really coercing him, even with the whole promise of fixing up his biology grade on the table. She couldn't _make_ him do anything. In the end, he had to make a conscious decision to go along with this.

And he did.

Despite all his claims of not wanting to do this, his attempts to defend his honor against accusations of male perversion, Kodaka could not deny the thrill that went through him, or the mind numbing pleasure. It wasn't like they were raping him. He did not resist, did not make any move to stop them.

And why not? If he really didn't want to do this, then surely he could have pushed them off, could have pulled his pants back on and left the room. He could have pretended that this never happened, just like he had with so many other things in the past.

This train of though led him to realize something.

He DID want this. He WAS willing.

He was tired of pretending not to hear, not to know. He was tired of acting like he wanted friends while pushing away those who actually got close to him.

He was tired of fearing intimacy.

Rika's lips were soft. Warm to the touch, and moist, with a faintly fruity taste. Her tongue slipped eagerly into his mouth, her fingers fervently unfastening his clothes.

She undressed him even as he held her, and kissed her.

Kodaka felt the eyes on his back, felt the glances that followed Rika's hands, drank in the sight of his skin being bared by the young genius. He groaned, perversely excited to know that their attention was on him. It was arousing.

He was aroused.

"You're so soft..." he heard himself whisper to Rika. Faintly, he was aware of his hands grasping a warm and supple mound, squeezing and kneading it gently, lovingly.

She moaned. Her hands stroked his chest, well-built and reasonably muscular. She caressed his manly bosom, attentively tracing the subtlest contours of his naked torso. Her eyes met his, smouldering with an undisguised longing.

This was no joke. She wasn't taking the mickey, bullshitting, or fucking around with him.

The desire in her eyes was one hundred percent genuine.

Utterly sincere.

Dimly, Kodaka felt more hands come to him, touching and caressing his body. A particularly small and delicate pair slipped nimble, slender fingers down over the waistband of his trousers, blindly groping for his zipper.

He was completely absorbed in Rika, fondling and kissing the girl, letting himself go and unleashing a wild torrent of passion that he hadn't even realized was building up inside of him. His lips hungrily smacked up and down her neck, wetly marking Ms. Shiguma as _his_. His teeth dug almost gently into soft, pale skin, lips forming a seal as he sucked.

Rika moaned desperately, writhing beneath his solid form. She fondled him lovingly, squeezed and stroked him all over. Her skin jumped wherever he touched her. Electricity flared between between them.

Their bodies were hot, aching, longing. Rika eagerly praised Kodaka as he took a nipple into his mouth, suckling and kissing her modest breasts with an almost childlike curiosity and wonder. He tasted the salty tang of sweat on her skin. The heady smell of her sex filled his nostrils. She felt so soft and delicate in his arms, something he needed to hold close to his bosom and protect with all his might.

When Kodaka's pants were pulled down, tugged off by three excitedly groping pairs of hands, he didn't even notice. Not on any kind of conscious level, at least. A primitive part of him registered that his manhood was now free, uncovered and ready for use, but his higher level functions were quite distracted with considerably softer and rounder matters.

"S-Sempai...! Put it in!" Rika begged him, as he kissed her breasts, biting and licking her nipples, making her squeal and arch her back. "Please, stick your penis inside Rika's naughty vagina...! Sempai! Kodaka-sempai! Please, fuck me...!"

Kodaka did not hesitate to take her up on this offer. He pulled back from her breasts, half-blinded by lust, and moved his body up. He was taller than Rika, and her eyes were level with his collarbones.

"Ungh, Rika...!" he groaned, unable to verbalize anything more complex. The tip of his cock rubbed up against her slit for a moment, almost gingerly testing the give, perhaps looking for the doorknob.

Rika mewled lewdly at the sensation of Kodaka's meaty head leaning on her gates, pressing ever so slightly down as it rubbed a little back and forth across her damp, blushing labia.

"Ahn...❤ Oh...! Sempai❤" she moaned, unable to help it. Her body shivered. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, every fiber of the girl's begging violently, _desperately_ for release.

"Uff... mmm❤... ssss..." Kodaka hissed and grunted, panting heavily. Sweat poured down his body, glistening and sparkling in the dull flourescent light. He was going mad with pleasure.

Dimly, Kodaka felt several soft and warm things press into his back. Pert lumps, like small nubs; ample mounds, firm but yielding; and great, doughy hills of flesh, all obscenely mashing into his naked form.

Then he felt the hands, the lips, which teased and explored his body. He felt the toes that brushed against his legs, and the back of his feet. He felt the three feminine bodies – ranging in size and shape from the petite Yukimura to the explosively buxom Sena – which squirmed against him, the arms which embraced him.

He didn't know why they chose now to act on those feelings he pretended not to notice, their love for him that he tried to ignore... but then he couldn't bring himself to much care about details, at the moment.

Rika's lips parted. He got in at last, slipping his manhood gingerly into her pussy.

It was hot. Moist and soft. He felt the warm, comfortable pressure that constricted his head, and almost he would have lost it and slammed himself the rest of the way down, had he not bumped into a barrier only a little ways in.

Rika subtly winced, a nearly inaudibly hiss escaping curiously pursed lips.

"Uh...?" he grumbled, faintly dizzy with lust, not completely registering what had just happened. "Does it hurt?"

He saw the tears in her eyes, and felt worried, concerned that he might have done something wrong and injured Rika. She seemed so delicate beneath him. It felt almost like he could snap her in half if he wasn't careful.

But she smiled at him, and it was only faintly pained.

"Just a little," she whispered, gazing longingly into Kodaka's eyes. "But Rika knows it will only be that way for a little bit. She's... thoroughly studied these subjects..."

She blushed, somewhat uncharacterisic for the usually shameless junior scientist.

"...as long as Rika relaxes..." she murmured. "...it will be nearly painless."

And she smiled at him, no longer showing any hint of pain.

"Don't hold back, sempai," she said. "Rika has been waiting so long for this... she cannot wait any longer!"

Rika's eyes betrayed the depth of her sincerity. She meant her words completely.

Kodaka couldn't help it.

He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay," he whispered.

Then he pulled back, before thrusting down once again. He did not pull his punches, this time, feeling more confident in his understanding of what to do. He thrust with a careful sort of force into Rika's womanhood, plunging himself into her.

Her hymen easily gave way. He barely even realized he'd broken through it until his pelvis smacked up against Rika's, and he realized that he could feel her tightness squeezing and constricting him.

A lewd, husky moan escaped Kodaka's lips. Sena, Yozora, and Yukimura pulled back. Perhaps to give him and Rika their space. He didn't know.

And he didn't care.

Kodaka thrust back and forth, quickly establishing a good rhythm. His and Rika's skin came together with steady, wet smacks; their genders ground together in a sensual harmony, rocking up and down in perfect time with each other. He felt so good inside of her that he wanted to scream.

_Rika's pussy is the best!_

He could have shouted this for all the world to hear without a hint of irony or shame. He was simply so enraptured, making hot and hungry love to his dirty-minded kouhai. She was already pretty cute – totally his type, apart from her personality – but in sex Kodaka came to acquire a whole new level of appreciation for Rika's body.

She really was so cute, in her own way. And, if he was to be honest with himself, Kodaka was beginning to understand why she had always acted so obsessed with sex.

It felt so much better than he could have ever imagined.

Their hips came together with increasing fervor. To say that Kodaka fucked Rika would have been crude, but not inaccurate. His erection drove back and forth inside of her, grinding a throbbing shaft hungrily against the moist, warm, and silky folds of Rika's pussy. She was tight, he walls clamping greedily down on his hardness, pulling him deeper and deeper inside.

Moans and whispered nothings filled the air, desire and lust consuming their bodies like a raging fire. The linoluem tiles grew warm and slick, damp and sticky beneath them. Skin slapping together echoed throughout the repurposed classroom.

They burned with the indiscretions of youth. Kodaka squeezed Rika's breasts, groping and attending to her body as he fucked her. And Rika returned the favor, fondling Kodaka's rear, pinching and licking his nipples.

Kodaka's hips slammed into Rika's with a meaty _smack_, his manhood plunging deeply into her. He pressed himself all the way in with every thrust of his pelvis. The tip of his cock jabbed her cervix, making the perverted brunette scream in abject delight.

Her modest breasts bobbed and quivered with the violent rocking of her body. Cute, softly rounded cheeks practically glowed crimson. Firm, shapely buttocks smacked the linoleum floor with every plunge of Rika's hips.

He was fucking her. Rika's pussy clamped down on his cock, her vaginal muscles obscenely massaging his aching, throbbing shaft. Her pelvis was rosy, slick with sweat.

The pulsing girth of Kodaka's erection rubbed against the silky folds of her maidenhood. Her moistness dripped and gushed over his rigid manhood, squelching noisily between flesh and flesh as their bodies came together again and again.

Her lower body was pinned down by Kodaka's hard legs. Her modest breasts jiggled perkily. Her bum slapped the floor.

They moaned together, groaning in pleasure and ecstasy. They had sex right there on the floor, Rika and Kodaka. Sena, Yozora, and Yukimura intently watched.

They came.

Kodaka and Rika came together. Sweat mingled and blended betwixt their bodies, dancing a hot, salty tango. His seed erupted into her, filling her up to the brim with Kodaka's sperm. And her juices ran over his shaft, flowing freely out from between their melded genders.

The scent of their combined sex filled the room.

Kodaka pulled out with a wet squelch. He kissed Rika lightly, gently on the lips.

"That was actually pretty fun," he said with a hint of humor in his tone. He startled the other three girls in the room by giving Rika a playful wink. "But I wonder if you're in any shape to be writing up a report, now?"

Rika smiled up at Kodaka.

"Oh, sempai," she said sweetly. "No wonder you're having trouble in biology. Don't you know? One test does not an experiment make."

She then cast her eyes over at Yukimura, Sena, and Yozora.

Kodaka followed Rika's gaze, and he saw the blushes on the girls' faces. He also saw the glint in their eyes, a steely, smouldering flash of desire. They met his glance, and held it, staring at him with an almost frightening intensity.

"Science is all about repetition," Rika added with a wink.

She made a circle with the thumb and forefinger of one hand, and moved the index finger of her other hand quickly and precisely back and forth through that circle. Very suggestive of what she and her sempai had just finished doing.

Kodaka was immediately mobbed by three horny and jealous young women.

Rika produced a video camera.

"For documentation," she claimed. None of the others were in any state of mind to argue this.

Kodaka really was the harem king.

* * *

A/N: They say third time's the charm, and this was my third attempt at writing some kind of _Haganai_ fanfic after getting into the series a while ago after an impulse purchase of the first couple volumes. I wrote all of this – more or less – in a single sitting, which blew through most of my morning/noon. XD

I really like Rika in the manga, and I've watched the anime, too. I prefer her initial appearance best, because GLASSES POWER FOREVER! And I also just really enjoy her shamelessly perverted and geeky personality.

**Updated:** ...

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤

P.S.: ARRRRGH FUCK OUR INTERNET CONNECTION


End file.
